One of Your Pawn
by hxnna
Summary: Terbangun di dalam tabung kaca berisi air adalah hal yang dialami Kuroko Tetsuya ketika membuka kedua matanya. Takdir yang mengejutkan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sebuah klon yang diciptakan untuk membunuh. Di saat itu juga, ia bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda bernama Akashi Seijūrō. Warning Inside.
1. Prolog

**"****One of Your Pawn****"**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : AU, OOC-ness, Plot Twist(s), Typos, etc.**

**By: hxnna**

* * *

**PROLOG **

**Kuroko POV**

Air

Itulah hal pertama yang kurasakan ketika kubuka kedua mataku. Cairan berwarna bening itu seakan memeluk tubuhku yang kecil ini. Kucoba menggerakkan kedua tangan dan mengayunkan kedua kakiku dan aku pun berenang ke dasar tabung dimana aku berada.

Tunggu… Tabung? Sejak kapan aku berada di dalam tabung besar yang berisikan cairan berwarna bening yang bernama air ini? Kugerakkan kedua tangan dan kakiku untuk berenang ke atas lagi dan kusentuh tabung yang mengurungku ini. Kalau kulihat lagi, diluar tabung ini tampak berbagai macam alat yang mengeluarkan suara aneh.

'_Dimana ini?' _Ucapku pelan namun bukan suara yang keluar dari mulutku melainkan suara gelembung – gelembung air yang keluar sesuai ucapanku barusan. Kukepalkan tangan kananku dan memukul tabung ini, berusaha mencari cara agar, setidaknya, ada yang mendengarku. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang mendengar, kupejamkan kedua mataku sambil menghela nafas berat, entah kenapa aku bisa bernafas dalam air, aku berhenti mengayunkan kakiku dan membiarkan tubuhku ini tenggelam secara perlahan ke dasar tabung dimana aku berada.

_Cklek._

Kedua mataku terbuka secara refleks ketika mendengar suara asing yang sepertinya bukan berasal dari arah alat-alat yang kulihat barusan. Kulihat sekeliling dan menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna biru muda dan dapat kupastikan kalau umurnya sekitar 40-an. Satu pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalaku. Siapa dia? Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku? Tanpa sadar, kumiringkan kepalaku ke samping masih menatap pria dihadapanku ini dengan rasa keingintahuan.

"_Siapa kau?" _Mulutku bergerak mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan namun hasilnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku ini, hanyalah gelembung – gelembung air.

Seakan pria itu mengetahui apa yang baru saja kuucapkan, ia tersenyum kearahku sambil menempelkan tangan kanannya ke permukaan tabung milikku. "Aku? Aku hanyalah peneliti disini" Ucapnya dengan suara lembut namun tersirat kesan tegas dari suaranya itu. Aku membuka mulutku ingin bertanya tentang banyak hal terhadap pria yang mengaku sebagai peneliti namun kuurungkan niatku ketika pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menjauh dari tabung tempat dimana aku berada dan menuju ke salah satu mesin yang ada di ruangan ini. Dapat kulihat ia sibuk menekan berbagai macam tombol, dan seiring dengan suara bising yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu dari macam-macam mesin itu, kepalaku terasa sakit ingin rasanya untuk menghilangkan sakit di kepalaku ini namun apa daya, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Perlahan-lahan pandanganku menjadi buram, sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, pria yang sekarang entah sejak kapan berdiri dihadapanku, dihadapan tabung kaca ini berkata kepadaku walaupun hanya samar-samar tapi aku dapat mendengar secara keseluruhan. "Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Tetsuya…" Dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun untuk kedua kalinya, hanya untuk mendapati kedua mata berwarna merah crimson menatapku secara intens milik seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah, dia sedikit lebih pendek dari pria yang barusan aku lihat sebelum aku kehilangan seluruh kesadaranku. Kalau dilihat – lihat pemuda ini hampir seumuran denganku, dari mana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Entahlah, pikiranku yang baru saja memberitahuku. Mau tidak mau aku balas menatap kedua mata crimson itu, dan tanpa kusadari aku mengayunkan kedua kakiku untuk berenang mendekati pemuda itu, walaupun masih dibatasi dengan kaca tabung ini. Aku menatap pemuda dihadapanku ini dan memintanya untuk mendekat, seakan tahu dengan permintaanku ia pun berjalan mendekati tabung milikku ini.

Kami berdua tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, hanya suara yang dikeluarkan dari salah satu dari mesin di ruangan ini yang mengisi keheningan diantara kami berdua. Dapat kurasakan aura yang besar berasal dari pemuda berambut merah dihadapanku ini, hal ini yang membuatku sedikit takut dengan kehadirannya ditambah lagi dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua mata crimson miliknya ini yang terus mengawasi pergerakkanku. Namun satu hal yang membuatku bingung, pemuda ini menempelkan tangan kirinya di permukaan tabung dan tanpa kuduga sama sekali, ia tersenyum kearahku. Aku yang bingung hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya secara datar. Dan lama kelamaan, rasa penasaranku pun timbul lagi, tangan kananku kuangkat dan menempelkannya juga ke tabung ini seakan kedua tangan kami itu saling bersentuhan, _Dingin. _Itulah yang kurasakan ketika tanganku menyentuh permukaan tabung dari dalam.

Kedua bola mataku menatap tanganku yang bersentuhan dengan dinding tabung ini, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Aku ingin menyentuh tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari milikku secara langsung tanpa ada penghalang baik itu tabung sialan ini atau apapun itu.

_Tuk… Tuk…_

Suara seperti ada yang mengetuk membuatku mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat bahwa pemuda dihadapanku inilah yang mengetuk tabung ini secara pelan, sepertinya ia menginginkan perhatianku yang barusan diambil secara penuh oleh kedua tangan kami yang bersentuhan dengan permukaan tabung. Aku memiringkan kepalaku menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda dihadapanku ini selanjutnya.

Pemuda berambut merah dihadapanku menarik nafasnya perlahan, "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya" Ucapnya. Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut orang ini sukses membuatku terdiam. Apakah maksudnya ia ingin berteman denganku? Atau ini hanya sekedar perkenalan biasa? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar – putar di kepalaku, dan satu hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk secara perlahan meskipun aku masih sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Akashi-kun" Balasku. Refleks kedua tanganku menyentuh bibirku sediri. Jujur saja, aku sangat kaget karena kali ini tidak hanya gelembung-gelembung udara saja yang keluar dari mulutku, aku bisa mendengar suaraku yang keluar dan mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu. Pemuda yang kusebut dengan Akashi-kun ini mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahku. Saat itu juga dapat kurasakan wajahku agak memanas karena melihat senyumannya dan hal itu membuatku sedikit berharap, untuk segera keluar dari kurungan ini.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu, minggu berganti menjadi bulan. Hampir setiap hari dan setiap saat Akashi-kun menemaniku yang sendirian berada di ruangan ini. Akashi-kun mengajariku berbagai macam hal yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui. Akashi-kun selalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi di luar sana, di luar ruangan ini. Akashi-kun seakan menjadi kedua mataku terhadap hal-hal asing di luar batas dari ruanganku. Akashi-kun selalu membawa buku yang berbeda setiap harinya dan membacakannya untukku, kalau ia mempunyai banyak waktu, ia akan membacakannya sampai selesai. Dan hal sederhana itu mampu membuatku merasa senang dan juga nyaman ketika Akashi-kun berada di dekatku. Aku selalu menantikan kehadirannya setiap hari, aku selalu menatap ke arah pintu dengan penuh harap, dan aku juga menantikan saat dimana aku bisa keluar dari sini. Ingin sekali aku berjalan keluar dari tempat ini dan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar ruangan ini, apakah sama seperti apa yang diceritakan Akashi-kun? Aku ingin melihat dunia luar bersama dengan Akashi-kun.

_Bolehkah aku keluar dari tabung ini?_

_Akankah tanganmu ini akan dingin juga ketika kusentuh?_

_Apakah kau akan tersenyum kalau aku terbebas dari kurungan berupa tabung ini?_

_Nee… Akashi-kun, bolehkah aku keluar dari sini?_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**"****One of Your Pawn****"**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : AU, OOC-ness, Plot Twist(s), Typos, etc.**

**By: hxnna**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Flashback**_

"_Nee, Sei-kun." Panggil seorang bocah dengan surai berwarna baby blue. Dan orang yang dipanggil oleh bocah itu pun menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan memalingkan wajahnnya, menatap orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Saat ini, keduanya sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang besar, keduanya juga sedang menikmati kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah muda yang berguguran dari pohon sakura._

"_Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou. _

_Tetsuya menatap bocah bersurai merah itu dengan harapan di kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit. "Um… Kita akan selalu bersama kan, Sei-kun?" _

_ Seijuurou, atau Sei-kun menganggukkan kepalanya "Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Kita akan selalu bersama."_

_ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku dan Sei-kun akan selalu bersama kan?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi sambil menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga kedua bahu mereka saling bersentuhan._

_ Seijuurou menghela nafasnya pelan sambil mencubit hidung mungil milik Tetsuya dengan gemas. "Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, Tetsuya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

_ "Sei-kun janji kan?" Tanya Tetsuya sekali lagi._

_ "Janji, Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou mantap. "Bertanya sekali lagi-"_

_ "Selamanya?" Potong Tetsuya._

"_Selamanya."_

_**Flashback End**_

Tetsuya terbangun untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada satu-satunya jendela yang berada di ruangan itu. "Sudah siang rupaya." Gumam Tetsuya pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan itu dan kedua bola matanya menangkap 5 sosok pria dan wanita mengenakan jas lab berwarna putih sedang sibuk menekan beberapa tombol yang berada pada mesin-mesin di ruangan itu.

_"Mereka sedang apa?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Tetsuya menggerakkan tangan kanannnya dan menyadari ada beberapa kabel yang menempel pada tangannya itu. Tidak hanya di tangan kanannya saja, hampir di seluruh tubuhnya tertempel kabel dengan variasi ukuran. Merasa risih dengan kabel-kabel itu, Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan salah satu kabel yang menempel pada lengan kirinya.

Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh kabel itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal sampai pada kedua telinganya. "Jangan dilepas, Tetsuya." Ucap seorang remaja dengan surai berwarna merah yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan tabung. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou-lah yang menghentikan niat milik Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun? S-Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya Tetsuya. Niat untuk melepaskan kabel hilang sudah semenjak ia mendengar suara milik Akashi. Ia menatap remaja dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. "Sejak kau membuka kedua matamu." Jawab Akashi singkat. Meskipun Tetsuya memasang wajah datarnya, Akashi tau betul kalau Tetsuya sangatlah terkejut dengan munculnya Akashi secara tiba-tiba, Akashi hanya butuh menatap kedua mata milik Tetsuya dan disana ia dapat membaca emosi yang dirasakan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pun akhirnya menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap Akashi dengan rasa keingintahuan miliknya yang sudah melewati kapasitas normal. "Ne, Akashi-kun…" Panggil Tetsuya. Dan yang dipanggil pun memiringkan kepalanya, ia hanya menatap Tetsuya sambil menunggu Tetsuya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lakukan Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya. Akashi diam sejenak kemudian ia memberikan salah satu seringai khas miliknya kepada Tetsuya. "Lihar saja nanti. Aku yakin apa yang akan mereka lakukan akan membuatmu senang Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi. Tetsuya pun mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Jawaban yang ia dapat bukanlah yang ia harapkan. Ia ingin bertanya lagi sampai Akashi menjelaskan semuanya, namun dengan melihat tatapan matanya yang bersiratkan pesan _'kau hanya mendapat jawaban ini, dan aku tidak akan melanjutkannya'_ Tetsuya tahu, kalau Akashi hanya menjawab singkat seperti itu maka Akashi tidak akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi. Sungguh, pemuda merah dihadapannya satu ini memiliki aura keabsolutan yang menguar dengan hebatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya merasakan air yang berada di dalam tabungnya berkurang, terhisap oleh lubang-lubang kecil di dasar tabung. Lubang itu terus menghisap air sampai tidak ada sisa sama sekali. Tetsuya pun merasa aneh, air yang biasanya membungkus seluruh tubuhnya hilang tanpa sisa. Dan Tetsuya pun menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya. Seseorang dari peneliti yang ada disana menekan satu tombol berwarna merah, dan kabel-kabel yang menempel pada tubuhnya pun terlepas membuat Tetsuya, dengan indahnya, jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Lalu, tabung yang selama ini membatasi dunianya menghilang dari hadapannya. _Harapanku yang pertama pun terkabulkan, aku terbebas dari tabung ini._

Tetsuya bingung, namun ia merasa ada perasaan yang menggelitik dalam dirinya. Akhirnya, apa yang diimpikannya menjadi nyata. Tak tahu harus apa, Tetsuya hanya memasang wajah datar sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Satu hal yang Tetsuya sadari, semua orang yang berada di sana menatapnya dengan senyum diwajah mereka, entah itu karena paksaan atau tidak. Sebuah tangan tersodor dihadapan Tetsuya, sama seperti tadi, ia hanya menatap datar tangan itu, dan kedua matanya membulat ketika menangkap siapa pemilik tangan itu. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou menyodorkan tangannya dan tampak sedang menanti untuk Tetsuya menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil terkekeh pelan. Jujur saja, seorang Akashi Seijuurou tampak sedikit gemas dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru langit di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Tetsuya meraih tangan milik Akashi dan menggenggamnya.

Hangat.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Tetsuya ketika ia menggenggam tangan milik Akashi. Bibirnya bergetar, ingin rasanya untuk menangis saat itu juga, namun dengan sekuat tenaga, Tetsuya menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin menetes, mengalir dari kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru sama seperti warna rambutnya itu. Akashi terkekeh pelan kemudian tangannya yang satu lagi terjulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Akashi berlutut dihadapan Tetsuya dan ia mencium puncak kepala Tetsuya kemudian Akashi memeluknya erat. Kedua bibir milik Akashi bergerak dan membisikkan kata-kata dengan lembut ke telinga milik Tetsuya. Kata-kata yang selama ini ingin Tetsuya dengar. Kata-kata yang mampu membuat air mata yang selama ini Tetsuya tahan, sukses menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Akashi tersenyum. Senyuman yang bukan merupakan paksaan, diberikan oleh Akashi kepada Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun menangis dalam pelukan Akashi.

_"Sekarang kau tidak seperti burung yang terkurung dalam kandangnya, Tetsuya. Sekarang kau bebas."_

Harapan Tetsuya yang ketiga pun terwujudkan.

_LIhat Akashi-kun, aku terbebas dari tabung ini._

_Nee, Akashi-kun. Ternyata tanganmu tidak dingin seperti yang aku kira._

_Aku bebas Akashi-kun, dan kau tersenyum kepadaku._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**


End file.
